wolfpackroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Druids Pack
The Druids Pack '''was formed by two sisters who were released in January 1995. They were soon joined by a wild male and established a new breeding group. Rapunzel, the oldest of the sisters took over as the alpha female along with the wild male Prince till their deaths. The first born female in the Druids, Oriole, rose as the new alpha female. The '''Druids' Role Play Center '''is the Lamar Valley, where role playing for the Druids takes place. Alpha Pair When the group was released Rapunzel was the oldest of the two females, so she established herself as tyhe alpha female. Wild male Prince soon joined the group and being the only male, he became the alpha male. After a two year reign, Prince died of disease. After Rapunzel died, her niece Oriole became the new alpha female. Current Members The Druids have 18 members as of January 1997. Oriole (YDF005) (Played by Aniju Aura) '''Alpha Female Marico (YDM004) (Played by Aniju Aura) Sabota (YDM006) (Played by Meerkats123) Snowy (YDF007) (Played by Meerkats123) Loki (YDM008) (Played by Aniju Aura) Thor (YDM009) (Played by Sir Rock) Brigid (YDF010) (Played by Patty123) Tarrent (YDM011) (Played by SnapeFan1) Starlight (YDF012) (Played by Prettypop10 ) YDM013 (This wolf is available) Josephina (YDF014) (Played by Head.Boy.Hog) Shadow (YDM015) (Played by Sir Rock) YDF016 (This wolf is available) YDF017 (This wolf is available) YDM018 (This wolf is available) YDF019 (This wolf is available) YDM020 (This wolf is available) Twisy (YDF021) (Played by Sir Rock) All Known Members A list of all wolves born or joined the Druids. Rapunzel (YDF001) Cinderella (YDF002) Prince (YDM003) Marico (YDM004) Oriole (YDF005) Sabota (YDM006) YDF007 Loki (YDM008) Thor (YDM009) YDF010 Tarrent (YDM011) Starlight (YDF012) YDM013 Josephina (YDF014) Shadow (YDM015) YDF016 YDF017 YDM018 YDF019 YDM020 Twisy (YDF021) Rivals The Druids' main rivals are the Rascal. Their other rivals are the Bad Dogs and Hell Hounds. History Janaury 1995: '''Rapunzel and Cinderella were released into Yellowstone. '''February 1995: '''Cinderella was seen mating with a wild male Prince. '''March 1995: '''Cinderella was pregnant. Prince joined the group and became the alpha male. '''April 1995: Cinderella gave birth to Marico, Oriole and Sabota. May 1995: '''One encounter with Rascals. Rapunzel was pregnant. '''June 1995: '''Rapunzel gave birth to YDF007, Loki, Thor and Brigid. '''July 1995: Two encounters with Bad Dogs. August 1995: '''Two encounters with Rascals and one with Bad Dogs. '''September 1995: '''Three encounters with Bad Dogs. '''October 1995: '''One encounter with Rascals. '''November 1995: '''One encounter with Hell Hounds. '''December 1995: '''Two encounters with Rascals. '''Janaury 1996: '''One encounter with Bad Dogs, Racslas and Hell Hounds. Rapunzel was pregnant. '''Feburary 1996: Rapunzel gave birth to Tarrent, Starlight, YDM013 and Josephina. Cinderella was pregnant. March 1996: '''Cinderella gave birth to Shadow, YDF016, YDF017 and YDM018 '''April 1996: One encounter with Bad Dogs May 1996: '''Two encounters with Rascals. Butch appeared once. '''June 1996: Two encounters with Rascals and Bad Dogs. July 1996: '''Two encounters with Hell Hounds.Rapunzel was pregnant. '''August 1996: '''Rapunzel gave birth to YDF019, YDM020 and Twisy. '''September 1996: '''Marico went roving. '''October 1996: '''Two encounters with Rascals. '''November 1996: '''One encounter with Bad Dogs. '''December 1996: '''Cinderella died of disease. '''Janaury 1997: Three encounters with Hell Hounds. '''Febuary 1997: '''Prince died of disease. Two encounter with Bad Dogs. '''March 1997: '''Rapunzel died of disease. '''April: '''Oriole became the new alpha female. '''May 1997: '''Sabota went roving. '''June 1997: '''Snowy mated with Stayne. '''July 1997: '''Snowy gave birth but the pups were killed by the Hell Hounds. Category:wolf Packs